Castle for a King
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: After Domon is defeated by Schwarz Bruder, he has a nightmare about Kyoji and his father. As Rain calms Domon while he sleeps, she reminisces about their past childhood and is hopeful for the future. Takes place after episode 17. Enjoy!


Author's Note: So this is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited about finally getting it posted on here. G Gundam is my favorite anime! Hope you like. I'd really love if you would R & R! It would make my day, it really would. :D On a note about the story, the italics refer to Rain's thoughts and feelings. That's all for now! Ready? GO!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of G Gundam.

* * *

**A Castle for a King**

Rain Mikamura turned the key inside the lock and pushed open the door. She hit a switch on and light flooded the room_. Another hotel_. It seemed like they had been to dozens of hotels since the Gundam Fight had begun. They all looked the same to her. A bathroom, a couple of furnishings, a couch, and a bed.

As Rain continued to stand in the hall, looking over the room, her companion was becoming restless. Domon Kasshu swiftly pushed through the doorway and walked past Rain into the room. He proceeded to discard his dark red cloak on the neatly made bed and was in the bathroom starting a shower before Rain had a chance to step into the room. _He never stops to observe or enjoy anything. _All Domon thought about was the Gundam Fight and who he would be fighting against next.

Rain smiled ruefully. _If they were lucky, sometimes the hotel room had two beds_. Not this one though. Every inch of the already small room was taken up by the furnishings. _Oh well, I guess it'll be a toss up with who'll get the bed and who'll get the couch._ This was usually not a problem as Domon mostly ended up leaving the hotel room and returning in the morning, leaving her with the choice of bed or couch. _No doubt he would spend his time flashing the pocket sized picture of his brother, Kyoji, to strangers and inquiring if they had ever seen him. _

Locking the door behind her, Rain began to take off her shoes and make herself comfortable. It had, after all, been a long day. She peered at the small alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:07 pm. Domon had lost his battle against the mysterious Schwarz Bruder that day. _What exactly was he hiding behind his mask? His power that day had been incredible. _Even Domon had trouble keeping up and in the end, Schwartz was able to defeat Domon. But if she knew Domon, he was sure to train until he became strong enough to challenge Schwarz to another Gundam Fight.

About fifteen minutes later, Rain had unpacked her medical supplies and was looking over some of the repairs Shining Gundam would need when Domon emerged from the shower. His glossy black hair shined with remnants of water from his shower and he had already dressed back into his signature forest green shirt with a khaki jacket and black jeans.

Rain blushed lightly. He was always good looking but Domon looked especially handsome to Rain with his hair dripping wet. It reminded her of the time when her, Domon, and Kyoji, the elder Kasshu son, had gone to the beach when they were younger.

_Their parents had proposed the idea after a particularly hot week in July on the colony that year. Domon and Rain were about 7 years old. At first, it was going to be a trip with the Kasshu family and the Mikamura family but Domon and Rain had begged their parents to allow them to go with only Kyoji. Since they all knew how to swim, it was decided that Kyoji would be allowed to take Domon and Rain to the local beach. They set out in the morning, Kyoji playing their favorite songs and buying them ice cream before they even reached the beach. After they had changed into their bathing suits, Domon and Rain built a huge sand castle while Kyoji went for a swim. _

_After they were done with the castle, Domon and Rain sat underneath the large umbrella Kyoji set up for them, admiring their work. _

_Domon turned to Rain and said, "Rain, when we get older we'll have a castle just like this one!"_

"_But Domon, how can we just get a castle like this together? When we get older, we need to live with our families. So in order for us to live together, we'll have to get married," Rain had reasoned. _

_Domon sat thoughtful for a minute and exclaimed, "So we'll get married then!"_

_Since that was the only problem that had arose to them, and it seemed to be resolved, Rain nodded her head and happily responded, "Okay! We'll get married then!" _

_Kyoji had come out of the water and praised them on the sand castle. _

"_You two sure make some team! I was gone for like 15 minutes and look at this huge castle! Now you two run along and play in the water while I try to make a bigger castle. It'll be fun!"_

_Rain had laughed at Kyoji while Domon ran towards the water. He only turned around to yell back at Kyoji and Rain,_

"_Big Brother, try to beat us! Rain lets go!"_

_Rain waved at Kyoji as she ran after Domon. He had already jumped into the water. Domon's hair sparkled from the water as he splashed water in Rain's direction while she shrieked. His hair back then was the same as Rain remembered now. _

Domon began putting on his shoes.

Rain broke out of her daydream.

"Domon wait! You can't be thinking of going out and searching for Kyoji and the Dark Gundam! You're tired and hurt from fighting Master Asia and Schwarz Bruder. You need rest! Wait, Domon. You can't go!" Rain had risen from the desk she had been working at and hurried over to Domon, who stood after fastening his shoes. Rain followed him around the room as he gathered Shining Gundam's starter key, his cloak, and of course, the picture of Kyoji. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she tried to reason with him. "You can look for Master Asia and Kyoji when you're better. It makes more sense Domon, you'll be able to fight better when you have rested and healed fully! Please, I'm only worried about you Domon."

In one swift movement he had removed her hand from his shoulder and turned his back to her as he walked towards the door. "Leave me alone. What do you know anyway," he snapped at her.

As the door slammed shut, Rain stood angrily, Domon's words reverberating through her head. _What do I know anyway?! I'm your doctor, your partner, your strategist, and your mechanic. Not to mention I WAS_ _your best friend when we were younger. I follow you around, patching up your wounds after your fights, I repair Shining Gundam after you trash with all of your fights, and I even worry about you! But what do I know anyway, right?_

Huffing with anger still, Rain contemplated whether or not she should lock the door and make Domon spend the night outside. _Nah, that wasn't like her. _She was never good at holding a grudge, especially when it came to Domon. Signing, she went back to the desk to finish mapping out her repair ideas for Shining Gundam but she couldn't help her mind wandering back to Domon and his attitude.

He was always like that after a fight. Always hasty, always heated, always… reckless. She couldn't help but worry about him. Where would he be and what if he got into trouble? Rain knew Domon could take care of himself. He was, after all, the King of Hearts and a powerful martial artist. _But still. He was only human. His body could only take so much._

Sometimes she wondered where the boy who had promised her a castle had gone.

But she knew exactly where he had gone.

Domon had returned home from training with Master Asia, only to find that the life he once knew, was gone forever. His mother had been killed, his father was sentenced to a cryogenic state, and the fault all lay with his older brother, Kyoji. Now he was forced to become a gundam fighter for Neo Japan in order to be allowed to find Kyoji and free his father. On top of all of that, his once beloved master had now turned to the darkness and become a follower of the Dark Gundam.

The boy was pushed into manhood long before he had a chance to dream of having a castle with his best friend.

_I wonder if he even remembers that day. Oh well. My little secret. _Rain brushed her brown hair out of her deep blue eyes as she sat thinking about the man who had just stormed out on her.

But underneath all of the rude comments and the brooding behavior, she knew Domon wanted someone to help him carry the enormous burden that rested on his shoulders. She couldn't even imagine his sorrow and despair.

_Domon hide his emotions well, besides anger, that it_. Rain snorted out loud. He sure had a way with words. He might not show it, but Rain was sure Domon still felt that the older brother he loved and admired was still there, underneath the evil.

Rain's anger dissolved as quickly as it had come and she went back to her notes about Shining Gundam.

At about 11 o'clock at night Rain decided to take a shower and prepare to go to sleep. _It doesn't seem like Domon will return early tonight._

"NO KYOJI! DON'T!"

Rain immediately sprung up from the bed she was sleeping in. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she remembered where she was. Last thing she remembered was waiting for Domon to return. She had left one table lamp on for when Domon would come back and had lay down on the bed until he did. He had softly walked into the room at about 2 am.

She always waited for him to come back to their hotel room. _I wonder if he knew that_. Of course she would never let him know she was awake. Instead she would pretend she was asleep and not say a word to him as he came through the door. Also, she enjoyed just watching him while he tried to do everything in the dark to avoid waking her up. One time, she had forgotten to leave a light on so when Domon came through the door, he crept about the room in the dark until he walked into the desk and proceeded to curse under his breathe until the pain went away. She almost gave herself away that night as she fought back the laughter that surfaced. He would always end up taking off his shoes, throwing his cloak on the floor, and falling onto either the bed or the couch, whichever Rain didn't occupy. He always fell asleep faster than Rain could and she stayed up listening to his steady breathing.

Not this time though. Rain soon found that it was Domon who had cried out in his sleep as she saw him tossing and turning on the already-small couch. Rain glanced at the clock on the desk. 3:36 am. Pulling herself out of the warm bed, she tiptoed over to the couch and knelt beside it. Gently placing her hand on his forehead, Rain was surprised to find Domon in a cold sweat. _I knew he should have taken care of himself_. But his forehead wasn't warm because of a fever. He had broken into a sweat because of whatever he was dreaming about.

As if on cue, Domon's arm flailed outward as he gasped out loud, "Dad I'll save you! Kyoji, no don't do it! NOOO!!" Domon's face twisted with pain and he tossed the covers off himself completely. Rain quickly pulled a chair over as she sat by Domon's side. She gently ran her hand over Domon's forehead again.

"Domon, it's me Rain. Wake up, Domon. It's ok, you're safe here." Rain's heart ached at seeing Domon in so much pain. And from what he yelled, Rain could gather that the nightmare was about his painful past.

Domon didn't budge. His entire body shook. _It must be some nightmare to make Domon shake like this_.

Rain gently nudged Domon's arm, hoping he would wake up. But he still didn't move. _He's so tired, he isn't waking up from his nightmare. _Slowly Rain pushed Domon into a sitting position and she awkwardly held his body up in that position until she sat on the couch where his head was a moment ago. Then gently she adjusted Domon's head on her lap, allowing her lap to serve as a pillow. If he wasn't so tired from his fight with Master, Schwarz or the Dark Gundam, Rain was sure Domon wouldn't have stayed asleep while she adjusted herself on the couch. He was, after all, a martial artist who had great reflexes. They were trained to be alert at all times, even in their sleep.

His head felt comfortable on her lap. Like it belonged there. Rain ran her fingers through Domon's dark hair. She smiled to herself. She had always wanted to do that, to be close enough to Domon without him yelling at her or taking off without her. She just wanted for Domon to be comfortable around her.

Soon enough, his face relaxed and he sighed deeply. Domon would have never let her take care of him, let alone run her fingers through his hair if he were awake_. Better get it out of your system, Rain!_ Smiling, Rain traced her finger softly across the X-shaped scar on Domon's cheek. His skin was so soft, yet rugged at the same time.

This was more of how Rain imagined things to be when Domon would finally come back from his training with Master Asia. Rain had dreamed of Domon returning thousands of times. In her dreams, Domon would be handsome, strong, and her best friend from when they were younger. He would be the same boy she had a crush on 10 years ago. However, that was not how things had worked out.

Domon returned from his training. The first time she saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was more handsome and stronger than Rain could have imagined. But he was no longer the same boy she called her childhood best friend. Instead he was rude, pushy, and angry. Then again, who could blame him? The life he had left behind was destroyed and he was left to put it back together as well as he could.

Still, no matter how awful he treated her, she still had a crush on him. _Oh Domon, if only you knew, maybe then we could enjoy each other's company more_.

Perhaps if Kyoji hadn't run off with the Dark Gundam and the entire situation hadn't occurred. Perhaps then Domon would return as the Domon she dreamed about. But… there were those few precious moments where he reminded her of her childhood best friend. Those times, Rain knew Domon did care about her, no matter how much he showed otherwise. Once, she had landed herself in a dangerous situation when she was in Neo Canada's Grizzly Gundam's cockpit trying to convince Andrew, the fighter, to give up his desire to kill the Neo Russia fighter, Argo Gulski_. _

Andrew was holding onto the end of a cliff and Argo was standing over them, ready to make the kill. Domon had rushed to the rescue. The fight he and Rain had earlier, was forgotten. Rain fondly remembered the scene. Domon had cried out to Argo to spare Rain, not to hurt her. He would do anything. Domon had even offered his gundam's head.

Domon lay at ease in Rain's lap. His nightmare seemed to be gone as his breathing was steady once more and his face was no longer contorted with emotional pain. Instead, it was replaced with a tranquil expression, and to Rain's surprise, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh Domon. I wish you were this peaceful when you were awake. Just sometimes a little change would be nice. I understand your situation, and I know you can't be happy all of the time. But sometimes I miss your carefree self. My best friend. But besides all of that, I want you to know, you can always trust me. Forever." Rain finished whispering quietly to Domon and moved her fingers once more across his face. She allowed them to sweep through Domon's soft, yet tangled hair. _He obviously didn__'t have time to comb it with all of the fights he was constantly getting into. _Rain's fingers traced Domon's strong jaw. Hesitantly, she moved her pointer finger forward to touch Domon's lips. She held her breath.

"Rain."

Domon's mumble froze Rain's finger from reaching its destination. Rain moved her face closer to Domon's. _Was he awake?_ No. His breathing was regular and he was only sleep talking again.

_But he had said her name. And he was smiling._

"Maybe you won't let me help you in reality. But in your dreams, I guess I can help you after all, Domon."

Instead of touching his lips, Rain touched his cheek. Sighing lightly, Rain allowed herself to close her eyes and for a moment, pretend. Pretend that Domon had put his head on her lap while he was awake and conscious of his actions. Pretend that they were like this all the time. Just pretend that this was as it was supposed to be, that they were in a different time where Domon had returned after 10 years and he and Rain were as close as before he had left.

She had dozed off for about 5 minutes when she suddenly awoke to Domon moving his head into a more comfortable position on Rain's lap_. If he was awake, he would kill her. _The thought made her smile. At times like these, she wished she had a camera. All of the complaints, rude comments, and insults were worth being here with Domon now. She sat there and watched the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. Then she slowly and carefully began to move Domon back into a sitting position. Rain maneuvered herself off of the couch and gently lay Domon's head back onto the couch.

He didn't stir.

Good. 1 point for Rain Mikamura. The threatening nightmare that plagued Domon had passed and now he lay in a peaceful slumber.

Stretching her arms and legs, Rain straightened up and gazed at Domon's face in the moonlight. _So innocent and carefree. Sometimes he truly looked like he was her childhood best friend again instead of the angry man who picked fights with everyone and listened to no one._

After climbing into the bed, Rain glanced at the clock. 4:49 am. It had been a little more than an hour. Satisfied with her own fortune at being able to enjoy Domon's company without being yelled at or berated, Rain fell into her own serene sleep.

_BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BE-SLAM. _8:30 am_._

Rain smacked the annoying alarm clock with her fist and rubbed her eyes open. Sunlight was pouring into the small hotel room making it seem friendlier than the day before when they had checked in.

Then it hit Rain. It hadn't been a dream. She had sat awake calming Domon down from his nightmare_. _

_But where was he now? _

As if he heard her question, Domon emerged from the bathroom. _Of course he must have woken up earlier than I would. He always does._ She held her breathe, ready for him to say something from last night. Would he be mad? Would he thank her?

After a few minutes of staring at him walking around the room, Rain decided to tread in deep water and just ask.

"Umm Domon?"

No answer. Domon continued walking around the room and gathering his belongings. Rain determined that was a good sign and continued.

"Domon do you remember anything from last night?" She bite her lip. It was a nervous habit she had started in college. But better to get it over with, right?

Still no answer.

"Domon?"

"No I don't. I haven't got time to be worrying about what happened last night." He took a moment to think and then continued, "Was there a storm?" He ended lamely. Domon looked across the room at Rain.

_I guess he doesn't remember. Oh well. It's for the best. My little secret._

Rain smiled at Domon. His eyebrows rose in a quizzical fashion.

"A storm? I guess you could say that, Domon."

_A storm that passed and left something more beautiful in its wake, hope for the future._

Rain jumped out of bed and began to get ready, surprising Domon who wore a confused expression on his face. "Come on Domon, we have a long day ahead of us!"

_Who knows, someday he might return to being the carefree boy who had promised her a castle._

* * *

Aww Rain and Domon deserve a castle together :D Please review! No flames! Thanks love you all!


End file.
